The Sacrifice
by KESwriter
Summary: Self-described heiress turned Tomb Raider Jade is exploring a cave on an island in Papua New Guinea when she stumbles upon a human sacrifice ritual. Upon rescuing him, she discovers he has no memory of his identity and they must work together to discover who he is.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hi. I'll finish Nightmare Hunters when I feel more inspired. This story has features from other stories of mine, but still different. I hope you enjoy.

Rate M for violence.

Self-described heiress turned Tomb Raider Jade is exploring a cave on an island in Papua New Guinea when she stumbles upon human sacrifice ritual. Upon rescuing him, she discovers he has no memory of his identity and they must work together to discover who he is.

Sacrifice

"You should see this place Ken," Jade said into her satellite phone. "This place is amazing."

"Let me guess, a bunch of handprints on walls," he said sounding bored.

"It can't all be animal hunting," she said. "There are also some interesting shell carvings and jewelry."

"Just be careful," he said. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Yes, _dad._ I checked in with capital. I have a flag and a permit."

"You can never be too careful," he warned.

"I have been at this for three years, Ken," she said. "I have yet to encounter anything resembling something out of Indiana Jones or Tomb Raider."

"You sound slightly disappointed about the last one."

"That's because I played too many video games as kid," she said and traveled deeper into the cave. "I think I'm about to lose you. I'll call in the morning, your time."

"Okay Jade," Ken said. "Be careful and submit lots of photos."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jade hung up and heard some noise in the distance. It was probably bats or just wind. She continued to take pictures as she walked carefully through the cave. Then the sound started to resemble a rhythm. Almost like chanting.

She had always been careful about approaching indigenous people. Her understanding of local languages was minimal despite her extensive research. The idea of testing it now didn't seem like a bright idea, yet still, she was curious.

Turning off her lighting equipment, she crept into a larger chamber where she saw torches lit. What she saw in the center of the bowl-shaped room, stopped her cold.

A man with blond hair was naked and tied to a table. His body was painted in ceremonial symbols she couldn't identify. The leader of the group of about a dozen men were chanting as he raised his knife high, preparing to plunge it into the man's chest.

Jade thought quickly and pulled out her flare gun. She shot it out of the cave and then hid in a crevice.

It had the effect she was hoping for. The men ran out of the chamber and followed the sound. No one noticed her as she dived into the chamber.

What she saw made no sense. There hadn't been a human sacrifice ritual in this part of the world in at least centuries. She shook that thought away briefly and looked to the man.

She pulled out a knife quickly worked on the ropes. The man moaned something that sounded like Hiri Motu:

"No hurt me. No hurt me."

"I won't hurt you," she said back and cut the knots on his right wrist.

He didn't look convinced. His green eyes were glazed over, like he was drugged.

Ash she shredded the ropes on his left wrist she noticed his hair was brown at the roots.

"Do you speak English?" she asked as she worked on his ankles.

"Yes," he said.

"My name is Jade," she said. "What is yours?"

"I don't know," he said. "I don't know."

For the first time, she noticed how malnourished he was. His ribs could be counted. Combined with drugs, it was understandable that he wasn't entirely lucid.

There was the rumbling of feet. With surprisingly little difficulty, she pulled him off the table. She half-carried him in the opposite direction of the noise. The voices grew loud with anger. They didn't have much time to get to the surface.

Her companion was trying to move quickly but his bare feet kept tripping over rocks in the dark. She had done her homework on the cave and knew there was a second exit. Within a few minutes they made it to the entrance just as the men burst through. They hid under some bushes until the men passed. Then went in the opposite direction and ran (or Jade ran while partially carrying the man).

Jade let him sit on a rock as she pulled out a motorized raft hidden in the bushes.

She pulled him into the raft and turned on the motor. The water was too shallow to anchor her boat in so it was in the distance.

"Jade!" the man said as loudly as he could.

She turned back briefly to see that the men had spotted them leaving.

"Get down!" she shouted as they both knelt.

A spear hit the side of the raft and punctured it.

The raft was gaining water fast by the time they reached the boat.

"Quite a boat," he muttered.

"More like a miniature Yacht, but I like to call it a boat," she said.

She and the man stumbled onto the boat just as the raft sank.

Jade threw him a life vest and raced to the front of the boat. She put the keys in and pushed it full-throttle.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Anywhere but here," she said and they raced to the slowly setting sun.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like this.

Chapter Two:

He woke up in a large luxurious bed. It was dark outside He wondered how he got there. Then he remembered the long ornate knife plunging towards. He let a slight yelp. It was good to be here.

His cheeks turned red upon realizing he was naked. He quickly wrapped himself in the comforter. He also realized he was thirsty. Thirsty like he hadn't had water in a long time. Days maybe, which was odd because he knew a person couldn't survive more than three days without water. He didn't know how he knew that either.

There was soft knocking on the door that made him jump nonetheless.

"Come in," he said hoarsely.

The woman who rescued him came in carrying a package of crackers and a glass of water. In the bright light from the ceiling, he could her features better. Her dark hair was cut at a boyish length with bangs. She had dark brown eyes. He remembered her name was Jade.

"Hi," he said nervously as he secured the comforter around himself.

She smiled. "You're modest," she said. "Do you remember anything else about yourself? Such as your name?"

He closed his eyes tightly. Nothing was making sense. Why couldn't he remember his own name?

"No," he said, opening his eyes. "I can't remember it."

"You're very malnourished," she said. "You were also probably drugged. Here, drink some water."

He looked at the glass briefly. He felt like he couldn't trust anyone.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said softly.

He took the glass and drank from it. The water felt so good.

"Slow down," she said taking the glass from him.

He spat out some of the water, which hurt.

She gave him back the glass.

"Slowly now," she said.

He did as instructed. It felt better. He gave it back to her.

She gave him the packet of crackers.

"Take a few."

He slowly nibbled at one and wanted to scarf down the rest. He forgot how hungry he was. Instead he relished every bite like it was the best meal he had.

Jade sighed.

"Soup would be better, but all I have is spicy minestrone. Maybe we'll try that tomorrow."

"How do you know about feeding a starving person?" he asked.

"Googling," she said. "I didn't skimp on the internet access here."

"Jade," he asked slowly. "Who are you?"

"I am Jade Cyrano," she said. "The only heir to the Cyrano real estate empire based in Chicago. Have you heard of Tomb Raider?"

"No."

"It's a video game about an archaeologist/treasure hunter name Lara Croft. When I was a kid I decided I wanted to be just like her. So, I got my degree in archaeology and I have been using my trust fund to finance my expeditions. I work out of Octavian University in Nevada where I publish my findings."

He stared at her. "Why'd you save me?"

She laughed. "What else should I have done? Let the guy kill you?"

"You could have been killed," he said. "The odds were stacked against you."

"Lara Croft also battled robbers and bad guys in the game," she said. "I got a thrill out of it too."

He didn't say anything.

"Hey," she said. "You're alive and that is all that matters."

"I guess," he said.

"Why don't you go wash up?" she said. "But first can I ask you a private question?"

"Anything," he said.

"Can I take a picture of your markings? I want to see if I can identify the symbols."

He looked down on himself. The markings hadn't smeared at all despite the comforter rubbing against them.

"Sure," he said and hesitantly let the cover drop as he stood.

She was quick and efficient in her photography. A couple wide shots followed by closeups. He didn't realize his face had been painted until she photographed it. He quickly covered up when she was done.

"Where are we anchored?" he asked as he noticed the boat wasn't moving.

"Not far from the Philippines," she said. "I wanted to drop anchor to sleep and check on you."

"Where are we going?"

"Hawaii," she said. "Nothing against the rest of the South Pacific, but I want to be on American soil when we have someone check you out."

"Have you told anyone about me?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I just called my department chair to say I was leaving early and taking a detour."

He suddenly felt very tired. It had been a while since he interacted this much with anyone in a long time, it seemed like.

Jade opened a closet. She pulled out a large t-shirt, some gym shorts, and a robe.

"These should all fit you," she said. "Rest first and then take that shower."

"Okay," he said.

Jade's ears perked up to something. She quickly walked to the door and turned off the light.

"Keep the light off and hide in the closet until I come for you," she said.

"What is it?" he asked urgently.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it."

"Then let me come with you," he said quickly getting up while holding the covering.

"Think this through. You're extremely weak. If someone is coming, they're coming for you."

"I don't want to feel useless."

"Then hide," she said and pulled out a life vest. "Put this on, just in case."

He also put on the shorts. It made him feel more like whoever he was.

"Be careful," he said.

"Stay safe," she said and closed the door, leaving him in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Three:

Jade couldn't see it, but she could hear it approaching: Another large boat. Sonar proved it. There were no lights on. Pirates don't usually come out this far. She'd have to be careful about her next moves.

She pulled up the anchor and prepared to move. Traveling in the dark with no lights was dangerous but is seemed like the only course of action. It was a good thing, she did enjoy all those nightly summer 'daredevil' races that her father still didn't know about. She'd have to travel by star light and sonar.

Her boat was called _The Vicky Arnold_. Named after the female writer in the Tomb Raider games, she hoped the bravery and sharp wit of Lara Croft would live on in her boat.

With deft precision, she put the boat in high gear. Never did she regret paying a fortune on this miniature yacht. The extra features might save her and her friend's life tonight. She sped the boat in the direction of the other boat. Nerves of steel might also save her.

Steering the boat straight in the direction of the other vessel, she pulled full speed ahead. Once she split the distance between them, she turned off all the lights. Making an educated guess, she steered the boat around the other ship at the last minute to the left. Watching on sonar, she spun the boat around the other boat at an angle. This caused a slight whirlpool. She steered out of it in a different direction.

Jade kept traveling for another twenty minutes. She checked the sonar to see if anyone was gaining on them. No one was. She geared down the boat to go check on her companion.

She found him rocking slightly in the closet clutching the comforter while wearing the shorts and life preserver. There was a look of terror in his eyes.

"You came back," he whispered.

"I did," she said.

"Is anyone gaining on us?" he asked.

"Nope," she said. "We're safe."

"For now," he said.

"We're only another day's travel from Hawaii," she said assuredly.

"I'm still scared," he said.

"I don't blame you," she said gently as she knelt to his level.

He suddenly clung on to her.

"Don't leave me," he said.

She guided him to the bed.

"I won't," she said.

It was slightly uncomfortable holding on to him with the life jacket on but she was afraid to try to remove it. He nestled under the comforter while she pulled up the sheets. She noticed the painting on his body wasn't smearing. He quickly fell asleep while she watched him and wondered what kind of hell he went through to end up like this. Eventually she fell into a restless sleep with a total stranger cuddled next to her.

…

When she woke up, Jade briefly wondered if yesterday had been a dream. Then she looked down and saw the man was still nestled beside her.

She gently rubbed his shoulders to wake him up. He looked shocked to see her there and quickly moved away from her.

"Good morning to you too," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Last night was a mistake."

"We didn't have sex," she said.

"I know but I held on to you like, like you were my mom as a kid or a lover. I'm sorry."

"Do you hear me complaining?" she asked.

He undid the vest and pulled on a t-shirt. "You have been so kind to me and you don't know me. You risked your life for me. I don't know how to thank you."

"I like to think that I am doing what any other person would do if they were in my shoes."

"I doubt it."

"Would you?"

He stared at her thoughtfully.

"For some reason, I think I would."

"Do you feel a name coming to you?" she asked.

He stared at her more closely.

"You look vaguely like someone I feel like I can trust. I don't know why but something about maybe, your hair color is soothing."

She laughed a little. "Well that is something."

"Not really."

"Hey, you're still very weak and you haven't eaten much. Cut yourself some slack."

"I need to use the bathroom," he said suddenly.

"Go ahead. It is down the hall to the left."

He quickly left and Jade was left wondering what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Four:

He looked in the mirror and nearly threw up. He did not recognize his own face. He tried washing the paint off but none of her soap products were strong enough. It occurred to him to add a little cleaning detergent. He found some under the sink and his brain seemed to work on autopilot as he mixed the ingredients. The next thing he knew, the paint was gone. He looked at his face again. Nothing from his cheek bones to his bright green eyes looked familiar.

Instead he focused on cleaning the rest of his body. After applying the same mixture, all the paint was gone. He turned on the shower and let it run. He forgot how good a hot shower felt. As he reached for the soap he noticed something about his fingers. The tips were smudged. He couldn't see his own fingerprints. It was like they had been melted off. The shower didn't feel so good anymore. He quickly got out and dried off.

He found Jade sitting in the upper eating area. She smiled when she saw him.

"I made you some toast," she said. "I hope you like bread from Australia."

He showed her his fingers. "I don't have finger prints," he said.

She looked at his hands. "The way they removed them had to have left a pattern. It will lead to some clues about you."

"How are you always so optimistic about everything?" he asked.

"Because the opposite would mean feeling hopeless and I think that is a waste of energy."

"But I don't even know my own name!"

"And you've only eaten crackers in the past day!" she countered. "Eat."

Feeling he had no choice, he sat down and nibbled at the toast. It did feel good to eat.

Jade was eating a scrambled egg with orange juice. She passed the carafe to him with a glass.

He took it and poured a small amount and sipped it.

"We'll keep upgrading your diet until you're eating steak dinners in no time," she said cheerfully.

He couldn't stop looking at his fingers. It was like someone was trying to erase who he was physically and mentally.

"Hey," Jade said grabbing his right hand. "We'll figure this out together."

He quickly pulled his hand away. "I don't think I like being touched."

"Okay," she said gently.

The phone rang. Jade quickly picked it up. A look of annoyance came over her face.

"I sent you the photos, what's the problem?"

"I didn't do anything," she said.

"Why I am taking a detour is my business."

"What!? Kelsey, I swear, I did nothing wrong."

She sighed. "Okay, I'll turn myself it. This is all a misunderstanding of some sort. Everything will work itself out. I promise. I'll call later."

He looked alarmed.

"What's going on?"

"My boat has been tagged as a drug smuggling vehicle. The DEA wants a word with me."

"Are you going to comply?" he asked.

"Nope," she said picking up her empty plate and glass. "The people who tagged my boat are probably the same people who tried to intercept my boat last night. Are you finished?"

He passed his plate and glass to her. "Where are we going then?"

"A place, I've been thinking about going to instead of the local authorities for a while given how little we know about you."

"Who?"

"Dr. Caleb Rudin: An eccentric physical anthropologist I consult when I am traveling in this area. There's an old rumor that he killed his wife years ago for the money to buy property on Kauai when it was really an accident that happened while they were exploring a volcano. He knows a lot about a lot of things."

She put the dishes in the galley.

"You rest up. We're going to take the long way around to get there."

"You know how to avoid federal agents?"

"When I started out I stole a few things," she admitted. "I just wanted some souvenirs. I later felt guilty about it and donated them anonymously. So yes, I have a bad side."

"I wouldn't call it bad," he said with a shrug. "Just human."

"Human isn't completely good."

"But it can't be helped at times," he said. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?"

"Rest up and stay in the suite," she said. "Clear your mind and try to focus on details about your life."

"Okay," he said and slowly walked to the suite as Jade made preparations.

…

While he was still very tired, he couldn't take his eyes off his fingers. They were so foreign to him. He was rubbing his fingers as he closed his eyes.

 _He was in a hospital gurney wearing a gown. His wrists were in padded restraints._

" _Please," he whimpered. "Don't do this."_

 _A man with piercing gray eyes appeared._

" _I'm sorry Mr. Doe," he said in a menacing tone. "Your bone structure is so fine. It really is a shame to cut into it. But I have a job to do."_

" _No," he said._

" _NO!" he screamed as a mask was placed on his face._

"Buddy, wake up!" Jade shouted.

She was holding on to him tightly. She smelled vaguely of fuel.

"No," he moaned.

"What did you see?" she asked urgently. "What did you see?"

"Someone cut into my face," he said, gasping for breath. "Someone performed plastic surgery on me."

Jade sat back. "I don't get it. Historically, sacrificial victims are usually slaves or vagrants of some sort. Why go through all the trouble of changing your identity just to be sacrificed?"

"I have no idea," he said and collapsed back onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Five:

Jade got up after a short nap. She had prepped everything earlier, but she remained nervous. It would be a small miracle if everything went according to plan.

She knocked on his door. He was up instantly. Jade suspected he hadn't slept much since he realized someone had taken a knife to him. The bags under his eyes proved she was right.

"We need to get going," she said.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"We're going to scuttle the boat and meet with Dr. Rudin about seventy miles off the coast of Kauai on the north-facing side of the island."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked.

"I wanted you to try to rest," she said.

"But you're going scuttle the boat."

"It will work out, I promise."

He stared at her.

"Are you sure this is a wise plan?"

"They're looking for the boat right now. We get rid of the boat, we lose the DEA for a while at least."

"What did you say to Dr. Rudin?"

"I gave him the coordinates about where to pick us up and explained I was bringing a friend."

"And he agreed?"

"He is really curious about you because he knows I like to work alone."

He didn't say anything.

"Unless you have a better plan, this is what we're doing," she said impatiently.

"Okay," he said simply.

"Follow me," she said and guided him to the end of the boat.

"Right now, the boat is moving fairly slowly. That's going to change in about five minutes. It will start speed up in head in the opposite direction. Then in ten minutes, it going to light itself on fire. We have five minutes to swim away from the boat. Then another five minutes of swimming to get to where Rudin will be looking for us. I'll do most of the swimming. I just need you to hold on, okay?"

"Okay," he said. "How did you figure this all out? Google again?"

"Math and action movies," she said with a slight smile.

She pulled out the miniature raft where she had tied her things to and threw it into the water. Jade looked to him.

"Ready?"

"Ready," he said.

They jumped into the water. The boat sped away. Jade grabbed her things. He latched on to her shoulders. Together they began to swim.

Nothing could be seen for miles. Consulting her compass, she shifted south. She tried not to let on how scared she was.

They made a good team as they swam in silence. The only thing they could focus was breathing moving. He started to fade in a couple minutes. Jade tried to remain calm and keep up the steady pace.

There was the beeping of a horn that made them both jump. They separated as the _John Wesley Powell_ approached them. It wasn't as big or as new as Jade's, but it was still a step above the average boat.

Dr. Caleb Rudin, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and broad-brimmed hat with a blue feather appeared.

"Hello Jade," he said pleasantly. "Who's your friend?"

"I saved him from a sacrificial ritual on an island in Papua New Guinea," she said casually. "Can you hoist him aboard?"

"Sure," he said and threw him a life ring.

He pulled him aboard. "So, do you have a name?"

"I do but I can't remember it," he said.

"We'll work on that," he said kindly.

Jade passed her pack to him and then climbed on the boat.

Rodin was examining her friend.

"He needs some more sleep and food."

"We're working on it," Jade said.

"We're two hours away from home. Why don't you hit the head first?" he said pointing at her companion.

Jade pulled out of her pack another a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Sorry it's purple," she said.

"Real men wear all colors," Rodin said.

He shrugged. "It's a shirt."

Before heading down, he turned to Rodin.

"Thank you, Dr. Rodin," he said.

"Please, it's Caleb," Rodin said. "Named after a spy for Moses, who instead chose a dull life of a biological anthropology professor."

"Hardly dull," Jade said with a laugh.

"I think my life is about to get much less dull with you two in it."


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Six:

Rodin's home had a light airy feel. There were masks hanging everywhere in addition to other artifacts such as fish bone sculptures, bird paintings, and seashell wind chimes.

"You have a lovely home Dr.-Caleb."

"Thank you," he said. "Now why don't we sit down and chat?"

They went to the living room area where there were comfortable couches and a coffee table book about menstruation in Polynesian culture.

Rodin sat opposite him and stared him straight in the eye. His blue eyes seemed to pierce his soul. He wondered what he was thinking.

"The answer to your questions are in his eyes," Rodin said.

"Are you speaking literally or in riddles, Caleb?" Jade asked.

"Literally," he said. "Your eyes are an unnatural shade of green."

"I dreamed I had plastic surgery," he said. "Could they have done something to my eyes?"

"Pigment implants," Rodin said. "Illegal in the US but very popular in other parts of the world. Less hassle than color contacts."

"Why green?" he asked. "Blue would be easier as it only requires washing the pigment out if my eyes were brown."

"You've read up on the subject?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know how I know some of what I know," he said and shook his head. "It feels like I know so much about everything. Yet I can't tap into it."

"Your hair is also brown at the roots," Rodin said. "And Jade said your fingerprints were also altered."

"Who would go through so much trouble to alter his identity when he is being used for a sacrificial ritual?" Jade asked.

"You need to change your way of thinking Jade," Rodin said. "Think of the colosseum. They threw all sorts of things in there to die."

"Are you thinking mob mentality then?" Jade asked. "The idea that we exercise our inner violent instinct by taking pleasure in seeing other people harmed through things such as tabloid smear campaigns instead of animal slaughter."

"Your friend is someone extremely unique," Rodin said. "I think the people who were sacrificing him were part of a new age cult."

"What?" he and Jade said together.

"Think about it," Rodin said. "Someone or some group went to extensive lengths to destroy your identity, you a very special to someone or some group and if I had to guess, it might be because of your intelligence."

"Someone or some group wanted to sacrifice me because I am very smart?" he asked.

"You were speaking in Hiri Motu," Jade said. "Not many people know that language."

"I don't know how I know it either," he said. "Could I have just been an anthropologist in the area when they found me?"

"I know all the anthropologists study that area right now," Rodin said. "None look like you, even with the changes in hair and eyes."

"That's reminds me of another question," Jade said. "Why wipe his memory if he is so smart?"

"While experiences encourage growth," Rodin said slowly. "A virgin isn't usually good at sex but her purity is appealing. They wanted to purify you."

His cheeks turned red as he shook his head with disgust.

"So, what do we do next?" Jade asked.

"There are a couple options. But first I want him to have a protein drink I make from resources on the island. We can't do anything if he is about to faint constantly."

"Then what?" he asked.

"I want to photograph your face and run it through some software of mine. I also happen to be good at hypnosis but I'd rather wait on that."

"But I want my memories back!" he said.

"You might not want them all back right away," Rodin said. "It can wait until the morning."

"That sounds reasonable," Jade said.

"Okay," he said slowly.

Rodin looked him in the eye again. "I'm going to help you son. It is just going to take some time and patience."

…

After drinking what tasted like a coconut milkshake mixed with lawn clippings and kale, he settled into Rodin's studio.

"So, what do you research?" he asked as Rodin measured his face.

"I am mostly retired now. I worked extensively in the south pacific," he said. "I studied how they worked, what they used for medicine, and how their society functioned."

"The musical of the same name is nothing like the real thing," Jade added, looking up from her computer.

"Not at all," Rodin said and then moved the computer. He beckoned him and Jade forward.

"First I'm going to change your hair back to its natural color. That's the easy part. Next, we're going to go with the majority and change your eyes to brown. Finally, whoever tucked and snipped your face did a bang-up job. I'm going to make some guesses, and apply some math. The question is: Do you want to watch or wait for the final result?"

He thought about it for a moment.

"I'll wait," he said.

"I'm going to watch," Jade said.

It was longest five minutes, of his life, waiting for Rodin come up with a photo. Jade watched closely while he sat back. He was almost afraid to look.

Rodin printed the photo. "Meet your former self."

He took the photo slowly. He fingered the cheeks on the photo. Tears began to fall.

"That's me."


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Seven:

Jade peaked in on him sleeping in Rodin's spare room. He was clutching the photo close to his chest. He looked almost peaceful.

Rodin was watching her.

"We need to talk."

They went down stairs and Rodin opened a bottle of wine.

"You've got to decide how important this man is to you," he said. "You could have turned yourself over. You could have abandoned him in that cave."

"You know I couldn't have done that," she said as he passed her a glass of wine.

"There are dangerous forces at work here," he said. "A group spent a lot of time and money making sure he disappeared. They're not going to be too pleased when it is discovered he is alive."

"Do you have any suspicions as to what group might have done this?" she asked.

"Have you heard of the Alluring Sentinels?"

"A group of distinguished men who hold or held different offices of power in government and in private industry who meet occasionally for retreats." Jade paused. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Money goes to people's heads," he said. "People do crazy things when they're desperate for something that money can't buy."

"Why Papua New Guinea?" she asked. "Why not the Mayan pyramids where this stuff was actually done?"

"That area is practically Disney World," Rodin said. "Whoever is in charge must have connections to the country."

"The symbols on his body," Jade said grabbing her computer. "I have been looking at them every spare minute I have and I've discovered a few things. None of them are connected to a particular group. I didn't recognize the ankh on his chest until I realized it was upside down. There's an Ojibwe dream catcher on the right side of his chest to signify youth. An olive branch on his left for eternal youth and in upside side Sanskrit the phrase 'There are some ideas so wrong that only a very intelligent person could believe in them,' across his ribs."

"George Orwell," Rodin said. "Not my favorite quote but an interesting one nonetheless."

Jade sipped her wine. "This all so surreal. One minute I am peacefully taking pictures of handprints and the next minute I'm on the run with a guy who doesn't know his own name."

"This could all be finished with one click, you know," he said. "All I have to do is apply that picture to photo recognition and—"

"We'll have both friends and enemies knocking at the door," Jade said. "I'd rather wait until we have more details."

Rodin didn't say anything.

"Look Caleb, I know what you've thought about me deep down. That I'm still an entitled little rich kid who treats archaeology more as a hobby than as a scientific discipline. I may have been that person at one point, but not anymore. I feel responsible for this man and I won't stop feeling that way until he has recovered his memories and is safely home."

"Okay then," Rodin said. "I suggest we both get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"See you in the morning," Jade said putting the wine glass in the dishwasher.

"Goodnight," Rodin said.

…

Jade ran into him on the way to the bathroom. He was wearing the outfit they had swam in that Rodin had washed.

"I'm sorry we can't get you some clothes," she said. "It would look weird if I were to go clothes shopping, especially since Caleb is twice your size."

He shrugged. "Clothing is clothing. It just feels nice to have something to wear."

Jade quickly washed up and found him and Caleb already in the family room. He was stretched across the couch with his eyes closed with Caleb looking over him.

"I hope you weren't going to start the fun without me," she said taking a seat.

"When I count back to three, you will fall into a deep sleep. When I say 'stop' you will wake up. Are you ready?"

"Yes," he said with his eyes closed.

"Three, two, one."

Jade held her breath and they waited.

"I am wearing a three-piece suit," he said in a dull voice. "A brown coat over a brown vest with red tied and white dress shirt, with a white t-shirt underneath. I am approaching my apartment door when I hear footsteps. I turn around only to be hit with a syringe. Everything is dark."

"Then what happens when you wake up?" Rodin asked.

"I wake up but I can't move my limbs. I am on a table in some sort of warehouse. A man with a black domino mask appears. 'Your sacrifice will be for the greater good.' Two more men appear wearing green domino masks and they pull my shoes off. Then they start to cut my pants off," he says as tears fill his eyes.

"Caleb," Jade said. "End this."

"Can you identify any of them?" Rodin asked.

"Now they've cut through my boxers and are working on my top. My clothes are being put in a bag. 'A parting gift for your team,' the man in the black domino mask says."

"Caleb!" Jade shouted

"What is your name?" Rodin ask urgently.

"In the event this man is found alive. Tell Caleb Rodin, Sarah Mathers, Don Carlo, and Georgia White, that they're wasting their time with hypnosis. This man belongs to us forever."

"What else do you see?" Rodin asked angrily.

He was grimacing through tears. "They're hands are all over my body. They're covering me in water—"

Jade cocked her pistol. "Say stop," she said.

Rodin smiled.

"Really Jade?"


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Eight:

They were scrubbing his bare chest and chanting. It was an endless nightmare.

"Stop!"

He woke up. Rodin was clutching a bloody knee. Jade was holding a gun.

"She attacked me!" he said. "Don't trust her!"

"Caleb wants in on the group that tried to sacrifice you!" Jade shouted.

"Who are you going to trust?" Rodin asked. "A woman who carries a gun without telling anyone or a distinguished professor?"

"Caleb Rodin was kicked out of Octavian for plagiarizing my work. I refused to testify against him but the tenure committee found out anyway. I nearly lost my job protecting him."

"Your job," he snorted. "You could care less about archaeology. You just want an excuse to get a tan in some place dangerous."

Jade looked to him. "Let's get out of here."

He didn't think twice. He jumped off the couch.

She pulled his phone out and pocketed it. Then she pulled out the wallet and took the money.

"Go grab a pair of his flip flops in the front hall," she said ran down the hall.

He did as instructed.

"You won't get away with this!" Rodin shouted.

He watched Jade go into his studio and heard smashing sounds. She came out with some computer equipment in addition to her own bags.

"They should have sacrificed you," Rodin said. "Though you don't seem that intelligent."

"Ignore him," Jade said. "Let's get out of here."

He followed Jade out. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"To make a false trail," she said simply.

"I didn't hit any major arteries so that gives us a little time," Jade said as they went to where Rodin's boat was moored.

He followed her as she climbed aboard.

"I saw you kept sunscreen in the bathroom," he said.

"I thought you might notice that," she said. "I have the same pasty white complexion of my mom."

She revved up the engine and dialed nine-one-one on Rodin's phone.

"Hello, I just came in and oh God the blood!" she said in a muffled almost male voice. "I saw through a window and he's just bleeding. Oh God. I think I'm going to…" she threw the phone into the ocean.

He stared at her.

"I'm not a killer," she said. "I threatened to shoot his testicles off if he didn't snap you out of it. That did the trick."

"Why didn't you tell me you kept a gun?"

"I didn't see the relevance," she said. "I keep one on me for protection and I didn't trust Rodin as far as I could throw him."

"Why did you keep putting your neck out for me?"

"Because, part of me thinks my archaeological work isn't that meaningful and that I am just a rich tourist. I am also still obsessed with Tomb Raider and Lara Croft always does right by her companions. Is that enough?"

"Thank you Jade," he said,

Jade followed a map and then left the controls.

"Are we scuttling this boat too?" he asked.

"We're just going to let it float," she said. "He has a motorized raft we can use to get back to the island. Since it's the rainy season, there are a bunch of empty houses the coast. Those are extremely secure but their guest houses are not. Are you ready to jump ship?"

"I'm feeling stronger. So yes, I am."

Jade pulled out the raft and it inflated itself when it hit the surface. She threw the equipment in the raft. He then jumped and Jade followed.

"How do you know about these mansions?" he asked.

"My uncle had a home here," she said. "I broke into it a few times with the help of my cousin/his bastard son when we were drunk."

"You sound like you resent being from wealth," he said.

"I resent my father's perception of what I should be. The dutiful daughter eager to learn the tricks of the trade. He never cared about what I wanted. The only reason I have this trust fund is because my mom negotiated for it in the divorce."

"Sounds like a complicated family situation."

"We all do," she said. "Mine just has a few more dollar sign attached to it."

He sighed. "I wish I could remember my family."

"You will," she said soothingly. "I promise."

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip back to the island.

…

It involved avoiding a few cameras, climbing two fences, and picking a lock with two pieces of metal. It was raining by the time they got in.

Jade stashed her stuff in the living room. She looked up and he grabbed her by the arm and kissed her.

"You don't have to show your gratitude this way," she said breathlessly.

"It's not just that," he said. "I've fallen in love with you Jade," he said and kissed her again.

"Can an amnesiac even give consent?" she asked.

"Is this enough consent?" he asked pulling his shirt off. "Or am I reading this situation wrong?"

"No," she said. "No, you are not," she said and kissed him back.

They stripped down to nothing as they finally found a bedroom. Jade collapsed on to her back and beckoned him forward. "Come on," she said playfully.

 _Come on Spencer_ a voice from a lifetime ago whispered into his ear.


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Nine:

Jade stared at him as he took a step back. The hunger was gone. Now, there was only confusion.

"What did I say?" she said.

He closed his eyes. "My name. My name is Spencer."

Jade's eyes lit up. "Hello Spencer," she said.

His face looked grim. "I was drugged and seduced by a woman who pretended to be Maeve, my girlfriend who was being stalked, who was killed in front of me."

"The Alluring Sentinels killed your girlfriend?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "This happened before that."

"You mean you were drugged and tortured before?"

"I'm an FBI agent," he said. "It's on occupational hazard, I guess."

"FBI?" she said disbelievingly. "You're FBI."

"Yes, I am," he said firmly. "My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit at Quantico. I-I have a girlfriend," he said and shuddered.

Jade tried to sound optimistic.

"That's great news," she said. "What's her name?"

"Melinda, Melinda Severin," he said. "She's a computer programmer I met at a gym my best friend Morgan made me join, I started dating her in September. I was planning on introducing her to my mom this thanksgiving."

"That is really great, Spencer," she said. "I'm happy for you."

He suddenly looked at her spread across the bed.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Don't be," she said curling up unto herself.

"What is today's date?" he asked.

"November nineteenth," she said.

"Wait that can't be right," he said. "The last date I remember is November sixteenth."

It hit her first. "It is two thousand eighteen."

"No," he cried. "It was two thousand seventeen. Seventeen, the atomic number for chlorine. According to Plutarch's Moralia, the end of Osiris's life came on the seventeenth of a month."

He fell to his knees. Jade got up and approached him.

"She still loves you," she said.

He nearly slapped her as he pushed her aside.

"You don't know that! I've abandoned her for a year!"

"You were abducted!" she said.

"She probably thinks I'm dead," he cried.

"They haven't found your body yet!"

"My name is probably already on a tombstone!" he sobbed. "My photo on the wall."

"You cannot give up now, Spencer!" she cried. "You're only one phone call away from home!"

"My mother," he cried. "She has schizophrenia and dementia. She probably doesn't know I exist anymore."

"A mother never truly forgets," she says.

"What do you know?" he demanded. "What do you know about anything?"

She rushed over and threw her arms around him. "I know is that I won't abandon you. I will get you home using every skill I have. You are not alone Spencer, because I won't let you."

He didn't fight her. "How does this fit into your 'Lara Croft Adventure' fantasy?"

"I don't know," she said. "It is just, helping you makes me happy."

"Spencer," he said. "That is my name."

"It's a nice name," she said.

"Don't leave me," he said.

"Never," she said.

It didn't seem to matter much that they were both naked as she guided him to the bed. He curled up in a ball. Jade looked around found a chest of drawers and found an orange beach towel. She threw it on Spencer and climbed beside him. He hugged her arm. She breathed in the scent of his hair. Tears rolled down her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Ten:

Navy-blue checker print boxers. Cut into pieces. DNA confirmed they were his. Navy-blue checker print boxers. They've haunted J.J.'s dreams for nearly a year.

She was trying sleep in a hotel in Tampa as Prentiss had instructed. The case involved missing teenage boys and one of them looked a little like Spence. It was hard to sleep.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"J.J?"

The voice sent her sitting up ram-rod straight.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"It's Spence, J.J." he said croakily. "It's me."

"It can't be," she said. "No."

"Ask me anything J.J. It's really me."

"I don't know," she said. "Anything could be public knowledge. You could be anyone."

"How about this, when Henry cut his knee in the Keller park when he was three, he asked you to kiss it make it better, I told him it was very unhygienic. You spent an hour trying to explain what unhygienic meant. We went out for ice cream later. I chocolate with rainbow sprinkles and he had vanilla with chocolate sprinkles and you and strawberry with no sprinkles."

"Oh my god," she cried. "It's really you. Where have you been?"

"I don't know exactly. What Cat Adams did to me was small compared to what these people have done."

"Where are you?" she asked desperately. "I'll come and get you in an instant."

"That is hard to explain, but the important thing is: Now I'm not alone. I'm coming back J.J. and I won't let anything stop me."

"Oh Spence," she said. "Just tell me where you are."

"Melinda, has she moved on?" he asked nervously.

"She hasn't been the same since you were abducted. She quit her job and fell into alcoholism. Garcia helped her get back on her feet. She's working on an educational video game now that is due for a prelaunch party in December, called 'Spencer's great adventure.'"

She could hear him hiccup through the phone.

"Where are you, Spence?" she pleaded.

"Look up the Alluring Sentinels. They're the ones who abducted me. I don't know the whole story, but I promise, I'm coming back."

He then hung up.

"Spence!" she cried. She jumped out of bed and ran out the door. She dialed Garcia.

"Garcia, trace my previous phone call, now!" she said.

She pounded on Prentiss' door.

"Wake up, Emily!"

Seconds later she opened the door.

"What is J.J?" she asked groggily.

"Spence, he's alive!" she cried. "I just got off the phone with him."

"Are you sure it was him?" she asked.

"It sounded like him. Only he would remember things like ice cream topping and my having to explain magic kisses on cuts."

Prentiss didn't look convinced.

"He asked about Melinda, Emily. They weren't together that long and he made a point of keeping the relationship a secret. It was him, I swear!"

"Okay, J.J.," she said. "I believe you."

"HELLO, HELLO?"

It was Garcia, J.J. had briefly forgotten about her.

"Where'd you trace the call to?"

"A satellite phone on an island in Hawaii. What is this about? Did I hear something about boy wonder contacting you?"

"Yes, he did," she said. "Now, can you look up the Alluring Sentinels?"

"Who are they?" Prentiss and Garcia asked.

J.J. put it on speaker phone.

"The people who abducted him, he said."

"What else did he say?"

"He kept saying he was coming back. He didn't sound like he was in duress, he just said he was coming back."

"What do we do, Emily?" Garcia asked.

"We gather more information and focus on the matter at hand," she said. "Garcia what have you found about the group?"

"It's like some American illuminati. The member list is kept secret behind a firewall I personally know the NSA would kill for. Everything is secret except the fact that they own land in Nevada, Wisconsin, California, Hawaii, New York City, and Florida.

"Hawaii," Prentiss and J.J. said together.

"What is the address there?" Prentiss asked.

"It is literally being vacated right now. A fire was just started twenty minutes ago."

"Spencer wouldn't call from a burning building," J.J. said.

"I'm going to call the Hawaii FBI office," Prentis said. "I'll tell them we have reason to believe it was intentional."

"Could Spencer have started it to escape?" J.J. asked.

"I don't know," she said. "Or someone could be trying to cover their tracks."

"Guys, something else just popped up," Garcia said. "An anthropologist was found shot and stabbed to death. They put an APB out on a Jade Cyrano, an archaeologist and known associate of the anthropologist already wanted on suspicion of drug smuggling."

"What's the connection?" J.J. asked.

"It could be nothing," Prentiss said. "We'll see what happens."

J.J. took a deep breath.

Prentis patted her on the shoulder. "We're going to find him J.J., I promise."

"Or maybe he'll find us first," she said.


	11. Chapter 11

I hope you enjoy this. I'm sorry if certain points weren't made clear enough in the last chapter.

Chapter Eleven:

Spencer handed the phone to Jade, who was listening closely next to him.

"What next?" he asked.

"I make a call I'd never in a million years want to make but I will for you."

"Who?"

She merely dialed the number.

"Who is this?" a haughty voice asked.

"Your daughter Jade, Mom," she said.

"The only daughter I have is currently wanted for murder and drug smuggling, who wouldn't dare call here thinking her aging mother would help her and become an accessory to her crimes."

"When was the murder charge added?" she asked. "He was alive and threatening us when we left."

"Good heavens!" she said. "So, you have been smuggling drugs?"

"No mom, it's a long story," she said taking deep breath. "It involves saving a guy from a human sacrifice ritual in Papua New Guinea, scuttling the _Vicky Arnold_ to avoid people who were chasing us, and nonlethally shooting my shady mentor to stop him from torturing the guy I saved for information about a secret society called the Alluring Sentinels."

"Oh, the Alluring Sentinels," she said. "Your father is a member of that group."

Jade nearly fell over.

"I found out from his mistress, you know Trina, my maid of honor, that he was going out to Hawaii on a retreat this past weekend. He didn't pack much. You don't really think you father. Oh, he's a terrible person but he wouldn't be involved in such nonsense."

She sighed. "Are you going to help me or should I expect to see you on the other side during my trial?"

"Oh, I'm going to help you. You sacrificed your _Vicky Arnold_ for this man. He must mean something special to you."

"He has a girlfriend," she said.

"Details," she said dismissively. "I assume you'll want a private jet to get out of wherever your hidden. I have a friend who happens to live there year-round. Something about loving the non-tourist season. I'll see if she'll let you borrow hers. I call you in the morning. It is rude to call this late."

"How do I know you won't get off the line and call the police?" Jade asked.

"This sounds like an adventure, not a simple murder charge. Tell me dear, is the fellow handsome?"

"He looks like he was nearly starved to death."

"Musculature can be so overrated at times. I'll call back in a few. Kisses!"

Jade sighed. "That is Clarissa James Dillard for you."

"She sounds—"

"Like an entitled old rich lady?" Jade said.

"She had omitted your father's name completely?"

"She did that five years ago," she said.

"So, do you think your mom will help us?"

"She still hates my father enough to do anything for me," she said.

"But does she love you?"

Jade sighed. "She loves things. I grew up with nannies. I think she loves me but I know she loves closing down part of Tiffany's to shop in private."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said and rubbed her shoulder.

"Well my father played a role in trying to kill you, so that makes her at least a few steps better than him."

"You don't know that for sure," he said.

"Let's not kid ourselves, Spencer. He was hiding under one of those masks."

Spencer suddenly sniffed the air.

"Smoke," he said.

Jade was already on her feet.

"It's coming from the main mansion," she said. "Let's get out of here."

They quickly left the mansion. The thundering of multiple feet could be heard. Not caring about cameras, they made directly for the water where Jade kept the raft. Jade help him climb over the second fence and then stopped.

"They can only have one of us," she said and put the satellite phone and a backpack in his hands. "If I'm right, my mom's friend is Lola Marin. She lives on the next island over. She has her own dock also."

"Jade, no!" he shouted. "I don't even know how to steer that thing."

"Which is why I left instructions for how to use it in the raft. You're also a genius, you'll figure it out."

"Jade, no!" he cried.

"They're coming fast," she said as her eyes filled with tears. "It's what Lara Croft would do."

She grabbed his head and kissed him hard.

"Don't forget me," she said and.

He didn't want to leave her. He really didn't. But he knew if he stayed, he'd be dishonoring all the hard work she put into to saving him.

Spencer ran and found the raft. He quickly got on and memorized the directions.

It was his turn to save her.


	12. Chapter 12

I think this is the most evil villain I've ever created.

Chapter Twelve:

When Jade opened her eyes, she found herself chained naked to the center of a pentagram. She tried to think for second about how she got there. Then she remembered: Pulling out her gun and aiming wide. She managed to get off a few shots before she was struck in the stomach with a tranquilizer dart. Now she was here, cold and shivering in what looked like another cave.

"Hello Jade," a cold voice said.

She turned her head to see none other than Leo Cyrano approaching the pentagram.

"Hi Dad," she said trying to keep her voice light. "I never imagined us meeting again after our last fight, especially this way with me in chains wearing only my birthday suit."

"You are no longer my daughter," he said. "You belong to the Alluring Sentinels now."

"Are you really going to sacrifice me?" she asked. "You were always talking about how video games were rotting my brains. Sacrificing me won't do you any good."

"You're a virgin," he stated.

This made her blood run cold, but she refused to let it show.

"Seriously, Dad?"

"You prefer to travel alone. You were brought up Catholic."

"I don't believe in organized religion," she said. "I snuck out with so many guys, you wouldn't be able to count on your hands and your toes."

"You preferred to hang out with men, but you didn't like intimacy," he said. "You also believe in the sacred purity of objects. Which is why you never came home with any tattoos or even pierced ears."

Her willpower was fading. She thought of Spencer, how strong he was.

"You don't usually sully virgins in pentagrams you know. I have been curious about all this nonsense. I mean you mix middle eastern and native American iconography like a teenager who just discovered the Wikipedia entry for witchcraft."

He stepped forward and slapped her face with the back of his hand.

"Do not insult the Alluring Sentinels!" he boomed. "We are stronger and have more resources combined than this little country itself!"

She thought about making a political joke, but decided to switch tactics.

"How did you choose Spencer Reid anyway? The guy is brilliant, no question. But he has a lot of skeletons. I mean he's been tortured multiple times."

"He was born on the right month during the right time according to our calendars. His position of authority fit our needs. We then purified his mind and his body."

"Why Papua New Guinea?" she asked. "Why not this lovely little Hawaiian retreat?"

"The ritual needs to take place in a desolate location. Far away from prying eyes."

"Have you sacrificed smart people before?" she asked.

"He would have been our first."

"If it weren't for you meddling daughter Jade!" she said with semi-hysterical laugh.

"I know what you are doing Jade," he said. "You're trying to buy time. You cannot stave off the inevitable. We're going to find Spencer and we're going sacrifice him. Maybe the Council of the Alluring Sentinels will let you watch."

"What, you're not going to kill me after your done deflowering me?" she asked.

"Never say I didn't show you any mercy," he said. "You will be kept as a member of the staff."

"So, a slave," she said. "Thanks a lot, dad."

"You will learn to enjoy it or you will die," he said.

He checked his watch. "The time has come."

Without another word, he vanished from her periphery.

There was the pounding of feet. Men in black robes with tribal masks on appeared. They held hands in a circle and started to chant. Jade was gasping for breath. She closed her eyes and thought. She sent herself back in time. To another world. To where she carried two pistols, was extremely athletic, and had to reach Pandora's box to save civilization.


	13. Chapter 13

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Thirteen:

By morning, Spencer had stashed the boat on a secluded doc not far from where he thought Lola Marin might live. He then found a deck chair and rested as he waited for Clarissa Dillard to call. She called an hour after he had sat down.

"Hello, darling," she said pleasantly. "My dear friend Lola has agreed to get you out of Hawaii. She thinks it sounds like a fabulous adventure."

"There's been a change of plans Mrs. Dillard," he said. "Your daughter has been abducted by the people who are after me."

"Oh dear," she said. "What can I do?"

"Call your ex-husband and warn him that I am coming for him."

"With what exactly?"

"My wits and that brain he tried to sacrifice me for."

"Darling, you need more than that. I happen to have a private security team that can be deployed to any part of the world."

"What would you need that?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Have you seen what has happened to the one Kardashian? And I'm an older woman!"

"How can they help me?"

"They go wherever you want them to go and fight the good fight. I trust them to get my daughter back more than any law enforcement agency."

He didn't say anything. He was just too tired.

"Go to my friend Lola's house. You sound exhausted. She'll let you freshen up and decide on a better plan."

"You will call you ex for me though?"

"I will dear. If he is involved, I will also personally make him pay."

"Okay," he said slowly.

"The address in 4 Banyan tree lane. Can you find it?"

"I think so."

"I'll call you in a bit, bye."

"Bye," he said and slowly got up.

…

Lola Marin seemed exactly like the kind of woman Clarissa would associate herself with. When she opened the door and saw him, she pulled him inside and dragged him to through a bedroom to a bathroom. She insisted he shower before he did anything else.

Spencer wanted to protest, but he was too tired and couldn't fight in this shape. The hot water felt good. He worried about Jade. What she must be going through. No matter what, he'd make sure the men who did this to her and him would pay.

When he got out, he nearly burst into tears. Lying on the bed was a set of clothing. Beige shorts, black boxer shorts, a white undershirt and a green polo shirt. He put them on quickly and discovered they were a little baggy but a belt fixed the situation. There was also a fresh pair of sandals that fit reasonably well. He also found a brush for his hair. He didn't look any more like himself, but it felt good. Spencer felt more like himself.

There was a bowl of fresh fruit waiting for him at the kitchen table where Marin was reading a newspaper. The front page read "Arson and murder suspect shot dead in standoff."

"Lies," he said. "They wanted Jade alive."

"I don't doubt that," she said and looked up from the paper. "You look better. Now eat."

"Thank you for the clothes," he said.

"Oh, my son is always leaving things here. I thought they might fit you."

"Thank you."

"So, you fancy yourself a James Bond character and plan on storming the castle alone?"

"Jade's late colleague had drawn an extensive map of where sentinels operated out of Hawaii."

"It's a trap you know. I'm no expert on this sort of thing but if they know you're coming they'll be planning."

He slammed his fist on the table.

"Jade is being tortured right now! I can't sit by and wait."

"What about your law enforcement friends?"

"How do you know about them?"

"Clarissa told me, now eat."

"I never mentioned I was in law enforcement."

"She must have Googled your name and told me then."

Spencer quickly got up. "I need to go."

"But you just got here, eat some fruit."

He ran out of the kitchen and to the front foyer. He grabbed the satellite phone.

"Thinking of calling someone?" a voice said.

A man in an expensive suit emerged from a corner. He was flipping the batteries in the air.

More men started to appear, each more heavily armed than the next. There was no hope.

"Come quietly I will make this as painless as possible," he said. "For you and Jade."

A man clicked handcuffs around his right wrist.

" _I don't want to be afraid anymore,"_ a voice said from within himself.

" _Then don't Spencer,_ " another voice that sounded vaguely familiar said. _"Fight like your life depended on it."_

Something inside him snapped.


	14. Chapter 14

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Fourteen:

"I hid in the basement until he found me," Lola Marin shakily told Jack Garrett as Clara Seger recorded it on her phone in family room. "He was covered in blood! I thought he was going to kill me too!"

"But he didn't," Garrett said. "Instead you were found in the bathroom with door blocked by a chair."

"But I could have starved to death!" she said. "No one would know to check on an old lady like me."

"He also placed a nine one-one call to say you were in the basement," he said.

She turned defensive. "Whose side are you on?"

Mae Jarvis appeared. "You have quite a collection of books on human sacrifice and other cult practices."

"How'd you find those?" she asked angrily.

"Your shoe closet was at least six inches too deep for a shoe closet. We pulled out the shoes and broke the lock."

"He'll never find Jade," she said suddenly. "We've hidden her in the deepest corner of our property. Even if he does, we have armed men waiting. Spencer Reid will be dead by midnight tonight."

"Who are you really Lola?" Garrett asked.

"My late husband was an Alluring Sentinel and I maintain a position as the group's librarian! Women aren't allowed to 'officially' join the group but I have made myself invaluable to them," she said.

A tech spoke into Jarvis's ear and left.

"We found nerve paralyzer drugs in the fruit you left for Reid to eat."

"Once Clarissa reached out to me, I had to find a way of keeping him here."

"You'd do realizing you're admitting to attempting to assault a law enforcement agent?" Garrett said.

"I can afford the best lawyers on this planet and I'm old," she said. "I won't serve a day in jail."

Garrett looked to a uniformed officer. "Get her out of here."

"I want that lock fixed!" she shouted as she was taken away. "Those are rare first editions."

"You got all that?" Seger said into her phone.

Rossi, Lewis, Garcia, J.J. and Prentiss were on a plane to Hawaii watching.

"She's a character," Rossi said.

"Is it really possible Reid did all this?" Seger asked.

"He was training hard," J.J. said. "He said he didn't want be ambushed again like he was in prison without any way to defend himself."

"And his girlfriend really encouraged him," Prentiss said. "They were working out together constantly."

Seeger, Garrett, and Jarvis, walked into the foyer there was splatters of blood everywhere.

"He took down eleven men," Jarvis said. "According to the paramedics, the men sustained non-lethal incapacitating gunshot wounds. One man reported he was used as a shield and shot three times."

"What do you think set Reid off?" Jarvis asked.

"He must have felt like a cornered animal," Rossi said.

"But he must be awfully tired," Jarvis said. "Exerting that amount of energy, especially if he's been on the run… He's going to collapse sooner rather than later."

"There are tire tracks of what looks like a Humvee," Seger said. "Reid probably took it."

"Didn't Lola, mention a Jade?" Garcia said. "She was reported as being arrested but the sheriff's office reported she and her escort never made it to arraignment."

"Reid said he wasn't alone," Prentiss said. "Jade seems to be the connecting link."

Jarvis was reading her report. "A Leo Cyrano was taken in with a gunshot wound to the abdomen. He hasn't said anything yet."

"Let's take the show to him," Garrett said.

…

"I have no daughter," Leo declared. "Jady Cyrano belongs to the Alluring Sentinels to do as they please."

"What about Spencer Reid?" Garrett asked.

"We were meant to drink his blood in the altar of Tezcatlipoca."

"An Aztec god?" Seeger said.

"The most powerful god among all gods," he said. "His sacrifice would fill us with the enlightenment we need to continue our quest for world dominance."

"Is he saying they were sacrificing Reid for his intelligence?" Rossi said.

"What did you do to Spencer Reid?" Garrett asked.

"We transformed every element of him that was impure. We wiped him of impure thoughts. His body of the vestiges of who he used to be. We molded him in the perfect image of us."

The team on the plane collectively shuddered.

"We're done," Garrett said and they walked out.

"We know where he's headed," Seger said calmly. "We have officers on the way. We'll get to Reid and Jade."

"This plane can't move quickly enough," Rossi said.


	15. Chapter 15

I hope you enjoy this. The end is coming.

Chapter Fifteen:

The once glorious estate of the Alluring Sentinels was now a pile of rubble along the waterfront. But Spencer knew better. There were patrol cars all over the place that he kept his distance from. If Rodin's maps were correct, there was an underground labyrinth just beneath the surface.

He drove for a mile past the estate. Then he took stock of his weapons. The Alluring Sentinels were heavily armed. There were grenades, semi-automatic guns, and pieces of a rocket launcher. Spencer considered himself lucky that they only came in carrying knives and guns.

It was still hard for him to understand what came over him at Lola Marin's house. He never had such lightning-fast reflexes. Then again, he didn't remember much about his girlfriend either. He had a feeling they were connected.

Though he didn't see any cameras, he was careful about how he moved. He got out of the car and created an equipment belt for himself in addition to Jade's backpack. Being prepared was important for what came next.

He walked about a third of a mile and then climbed a steep hill. He cut away some tree growth and found what he was looking for. Clearing away the dirt, he found the metal cover. It was an escape tunnel. It took a little more energy than he would have liked, but he managed to pull it off. Testing one foot on the ladder, it held his weight. He slowly climbed down into the darkness.

Trusting his eyesight over being revealed with a flashlight, he walked in darkness in a downward slope for twenty minutes. Part of him was afraid, but he needed to be brave for Jade.

He saw a man just ahead of him carrying an assault rifle in a dimly-hall. Spencer shot him in the shoulder before the man could react. He kicked the rifle away and pulled out his radio, sidearm, and a wallet. Then he continued his journey downward.

The next door he came to contained a key card reader. He pulled out the man's wallet and used what looked like the pass. It let him in.

The smell hit him first. Human and animal odors combined. All of them in cells. The animals ranged from tigers to zebras, to white wolves. None of them were making much noise though. Clearly, they were being drugged, or starved, or both.

What interested him the most was the humans though. They were all naked and most were curled up in balls. There were men and women of every ethnicity. Only a few of them look at him curiously. Most just ignored him.

"Jade!" he said in a loud whisper as he looked through the cages. In the last row, there was a woman whose platinum blond hair was cut in a pixie-cut. He was on the verge of turning around when she rolled on her side and revealed her face. It was Jade.

He quickly pulled out his tools and worked on the lock. Two minutes later, he opened it and found her. Spencer held her tightly.

"Jade," he cried.

"Whose Jade?" she asked weakly. "I am a handmaiden of the Alluring Sentinels."

He began to cry. "It's Spencer."

"I live to serve to the pleasure of the Alluring Sentinels."

He noticed some dried blood along her thighs that hadn't been wiped away. This made him angry.

"Jade," he said, and then he thought of something. "Lara."

For the first time, her eyes looked alert.

"Spencer," she whispered.

"Lara, where's Jade?"

"I don't know," she said. "I saw her last fighting off men with guns to keep them from getting to you. Do you think she's safe?"

"I'll make sure she is," he said confidently. "Let's get you out. First let's put some clothes on you."

He pulled out of the backpack a pair a pair of shorts and a sports bra.

"These are Jade's," she said. "Won't she need them?"

"Not right now," he said and helped her put the top on.

After slowly getting her dressed, he pulled out a gun.

"Can you shoot this?" he asked.

She nodded and took it. Spencer had to partly carry her in order to get out.

"What about the others?" she asked.

"We'll get to them later."

He stopped and listened.

"Lara, three o'clock."

They both shot in opposite directions. Spencer hit a leg and Jade made a headshot.

"Let's keep moving."

Jade felt heavier than him, the trek was slow.

The dim light flickered and went out. A blinding white light shot ahead of them. He and Jade knelt down.

The person holding the lamp approached them as Spencer curled into a ball. When the man was on them, he uncurled and kicked his legs. Jade shot him in the head when he fell. He found the switch and turned it off. Jade pulled out the key card and his weapon. Then they kept slowly moving in the darkness.

After a making a sharp left turn, they found a set of steep stairs that led upwards. They climbed at a steady pace. Spencer felt his last reserves of energy about to give out as he approached the door. Jade waved the key card in front of the lock and they fell through the door.

They were surrounded by hooded figures wearing tribal masks. He looked at what he was kneeling and realized he was in the center of a pentagram.

"We'll sacrifice them together," the person at the head of the pentagram said.


	16. Chapter 16

I hope you enjoy this. This isn't the end.

Chapter Sixteen:

Lewis, J.J., Rossi, Alvez, and Prentiss had just arrived on the scene when they heard an explosion that shook the ground. The team looked to each other.

"Reid," they said in unison.

Prentiss approached the lead patrolman.

"Do you know how deep these tunnels go?"

"We weren't aware there were any tunnels," he said.

"It's on a map that was found in Lola Marin's home," Rossi said.

The man looked at the map. "These are not in the blueprints registered with the city."

J.J. looked angry. "I'm not waiting around for first responders," she said. "I'm going in."

"J.J. it could be dangerous," Prentiss said. "We don't know what's been ruptured."

"I'll find out when I go down," she said heading for the rubble.

"You can't," Prentiss said.

"I can what Emily?" she said furiously. "I have lost count of how many times I thought I lost Spencer. I cried my eyes out for weeks after they sent his clothes. I'm tired of seeing hope and then having it snatched away from me. I'm going down there with or without your approval. Consider this my resignation letter."

"You aren't going alone then," Alvez said. "I've been in dark and dangerous situations before. I can help keep us safe."

Lewis was about to say something but Prentiss cut her off.

"Before this turns into a mutiny, let me take charge. We stick together at all times. If something feels wrong, we turn back. Okay?"

Everyone nodded and they walked to the rubble together.

…

It took them ten minutes to find the hidden door in the wine cellar. Then another ten minutes of wandering deeper into the structure.

"Where are we according to Lola's map?" Prentiss asked.

"Not far from some sort of entrance," Alvez said.

"I see it," Rossi said. He was pointing to a tiny red light.

"How do we open it?" Lewis asked.

"With this," J.J. said pulling out a key card.

"Where'd you get that?" Prentiss asked.

"While you were talking with Garrett, Jarvis stopped by and presented me with some things she found in Lola Marin's home. She thought we might be able to use them including skeleton keys."

"Great," Alvez said.

J.J. placed the key by the pad and the door opened.

The stench was what hit them. A combination of human and animal odor. Then they saw the different animals trapped in cells next to people with no clothes.

"You don't think Spence—"J.J. started to say.

"Try not to think of it Jennifer," Prentiss said and approached a man in a cell.

"Has someone been through here?"

"The only people I care about are those who are the Alluring Sentinels. I live to serve them."

Lewis looked at him closely. "He's been drugged and hypnotized. He won't be able to help us."

There was another explosion. They hurried in the direction of the sound.

There was a door at the top of a steep flight of crumbling stairs that had been blown open. Upon closer inspection, they could see there were bodies on the steps. All robed figures that had masks on.

J.J. wasn't wasting any time. She started climbing over the bodies with Alvez closely behind. Rossi looked up and took a deep breath.

"I'll stay down and keep a lookout."

"I'll stay with him," Lewis said.

Prentiss began to climb. "Stay together and call if anything goes wrong."

"You too," Rossi said.

J.J. was already at the top of the steps. She pulled out her gun and looked around.

Robed bodies everywhere. The crater was to the left of what looked like the remnants of a pentagram.

"Help," a voice whimpered.

J.J. went down as Alvez continued to survey the scene.

A woman with short platinum blond hair could be seen peaking above the rubble. J.J. quickly approached her.

"Help him," she said pointing to the figure wrapped around her.

He had blond hair and his legs were buried under the rubble.

J.J. began to move rocks. "What's his name?"

"Spencer," she said.

She began to work harder than she ever had in her life. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins as she brushed the dirt away. There was a nasty gash on the front of his right arm. She carefully turned him and discovered he wasn't breathing.

"Spence!" she cried.

J.J. began CPR. After the third try, he coughed and J.J. burst into tears.

"J.J." he said in a voice that was so clearly his. He opened his eyes and a look of panic appeared.

"Move," he said.

She ducked just in time as a robed figure nicked the shoulder of her vest. There was the sound of another gunshot. Alvez appeared.

"How many are in here?"

"Twenty," Spencer mumbled. "I caught nine with the first grenade and then five when I shot the ceiling with a revolver."

There was the sound of more gun shots.

"Spence, does anything feel broken?"

"My right leg, a couple ribs, and slight fracture to my left collar bone," he said. "I'll be okay."

"Oh god I've missed you," she said.

"Go J.J.," he said. "Find the other Alluring Sentinels and kill them for me. They deserve it for what they did to these people."

"I will," she said. "And for you."

She jumped out of the hole and started shooting.

…

The shootout lasted another ten minutes. Some of the Alluring Sentinels had been wearing bullet-proof vests. When it was done, Prentiss radioed for help.

It took three hours for first responders to reach the site. They took Spencer first followed by Jade. Jade kept saying her name was Lara but Spencer explained that Jade had probably taken on the video game persona of Lara Croft to survive. He had covered he with himself so her injuries were minimal.

J.J. rode with him.

"What were you thinking?" she asked. "Causing an explosion like that?"

"It was a calculated risk," he said. "I knew I could protect Jade if I threw the grenade far enough."

She just stared at him.

"Is it hard to look at me?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I look so different," he said.

"Spence, you know what is inside is what counts," she said. "You'll always be my best friend even if you were to sprout another arm or an eyeball."

"Anne Boleyn was said to have had six fingers," he said peacefully. "But examination of the body showed it was a myth."

"That's the Spence I know," she said with tearful smile.

He was transported the hospital where doctors and nurses were waiting. One of them wearing a face mask looked familiar to J.J. Her auburn hair was tied up in a bun peaking below the cap.

Spencer followed J.J.'s gaze.

"Melinda?"

She burst into tears.

"Spencer!" she cried as she rushed to him.


	17. Chapter 17

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Seventeen:

Lara destroys the Himiko's ancient remains and saves Sam. She and her friends then leave the island and are brought aboard a cargo ship. She decides is not ready to return home and a survivor is born.

"Yes!" Lara shouted upon completing the game.

"Jade?"

Lara turned around to see Spencer. He is in a wheel chair wrapped almost from head to foot in bandages. Memories start crashing down. The men in robes. Her hair being bleached. She realized she is in a hospital bed of her own with an IV and her left leg is bandaged. There are more bandages on both her arms. It was so much to absorb.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"Spencer," she said.

"How much do you remember?" he asked.

"Most of it, I think. You put my bra on backwards."

He turned red.

"You also saved my life in true action movie hero style by going alone and using a grenade."

"The other parts?" he said.

"Like being gang-raped by twelve men in a barbaric ceremony?" she said. "Yes. The video game helped me merge the two parts of my psyche I think. I'm guessing this was your idea?"

He nodded.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm in a lot of pain," he said. "But I'll get through it."

"You've been through worse."

"I know," he said. "But there is a lot I still don't know and I am afraid of finding out."

"You'll get through it," she said confidently. "With the help of your team and your girlfriend."

"Jade, I love her," he said as tears fell. "There was a part of me that was empty I couldn't quite explain until I saw. I love her."

"There is nothing to feel bad about then," she said. "You love her and if she has any sense, she loves you back."

"But that kiss," he said.

"Was a kiss goodbye," she said. "I'll always have a special place in my heart for you, Spencer Reid."

"I feel like after all you've done for me, I'm abandoning you."

"Don't, please Spencer. I have friends I consider family in Vegas. I also have a mother who has her moments of affection."

"She's on her way," he said. "I spoke with her and she was babbling about taking you to a spa and buying you a new boat."

"Great," she said. "I think I'd like something smaller and a little faster."

"We'll always be friends, Jade," he said.

"Without question," she said with a smile.

…

Melinda brought Spencer out to get some air.

"I almost had sex with Jade," he blurted out.

"Understandable," she said. "Jade did save your life, you didn't know much about who you were or who you knew, so I could see it in the heat of the moment."

"You're okay with it?"

"I had a couple sloppy one-night stands," she said. "I was an ugly drunk Spencer."

"You thought I was dead though."

"Part of me never gave up though," she said. "When sobered up, I lit a candle every night in your honor. I said I would stop when they found you or your body. I can stop now for the best reason."

He didn't say anything. She stopped and got on his level.

"I know it must be hard wrestling with feelings for Jade and me. But stop feeling guilty about it. There is no right way to feel in a situation like this. Just know that I love you unconditionally Spencer."

He pulled her forward and kissed her.

"I've missed this," he said.

"You're a little rougher," she said with a grin.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I'd like to try some more," she said.

…

Spencer looked at his face in the jet's bathroom. Garcia had gotten him a new set of clothing that fit him and his style. She also bought him a box of hair dye they used in her hotel room. He looked a little bit more like himself now, while so much had changed.

J.J. looked up when he emerged.

"Ready to go home?" she said with a smile.

"More than ready," he said as he took a seat.

Rossi looked up from his phone.

"I have good news," he said. "There isn't a big market for archaeology books but there is for unique biographies. My publisher just spoke with Jade. She refused to say how much she offered for the publishing rights but judging by the pitch of her voice, it was in the six-figure range."

"Jade doesn't care about the money," Spencer said. "She spoke about setting up a trust for the victims of the Alluring Sentinels."

Prentiss joined them.

"They're going to need all the help they can get," she said.

"I know."

"We're going to get you all the help you need too," she said. "If you want back in the field, we'll get you back in the field. If you want to stay on the sidelines, that is perfectly fine. Everything is up to you."

"Thanks, Emily," he said. "I have a lot to work through."

"And there is no hurry for you to come back," J.J. said.

"I'm going to take my time," he said. "Melinda and I have a lot to catch up on too."

"I'm sorry I couldn't put her on the plane," Prentiss said. "Things have gotten strict with unauthorized personnel on planes."

"I think she's actually flying with Jade and her mother," Spencer said.

Everyone looked up.

"It was Jade's idea," he said. "She wanted to bond with her a little."

"Over a long flight?" J.J. said.

"Melinda agreed to it," he said with a shrug.

"What a strange world we live," Rossi said.

"There are worse ways to describe it," Spencer said and looked out the window. Both the future and the past were his to reclaim.

THE END

Author's Note:

I just didn't feel up for an epilogue with this one. I think I ended it solidly enough. Thank you to my loyal reviewers as always. This was fun to write. I enjoyed every minute of it. Thanks again!


End file.
